


If only I could have

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: Marcus finds out about Jaha and Abby and his world is turned upside down





	1. After he finds out

Chapter 1  
"Abby do you have a minute?"   
She knew his voice like she knew Clark's. It was unmistakable. The sound of his voice did something to her and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Abby turned to face Marcus. Her eyes looked him up and down and she wanted to curse herself for it. This damn stupid man had power over her, he always had in a way. Even when they were arguing on the ark he had always done something to her and now she hated him for it. Hated was the wrong word. She turned back around trying to get that look of his out of her mind.   
"What do you need, Marcus?"   
"I just wanted to see how you were."   
she nodded as she looked down at the bandages she had been counting for inventory.   
"I'm fine, Marcus. You?"   
"A little confused actually."   
"Why?"   
He eyed her from where he stood. Marcus took a few step closer to her.   
"I hadn't known you were dating Jaha."   
"Well it isn't any of your business."   
He deserved that. He knew it. And still it hurt.   
"Well we kissed before I escaped. Did you like him then?"   
She spun on her heel and faced him. Her eyes flashing anger and lust as she looked at the man across from her. Damn him and his dark hair and beard, she wanted to touch him, to pull him close to taste his lips again.   
"No. I was all about you at that time, no one else. You should know that Marcus."   
"How did you go from me to him so quickly then?"   
"Our kiss was a year ago, Marcus. We overcame the city of light and overcame the radiation scare. Now you are here and suddenly wondering how I am."   
She let out a harsh breath and turned back around to stare at the inventory that she couldn't now concentrate on even if she wanted too. Marcus moved close again, this time so close that she could feel him without touching him. Everything in her was on fire. Her body ached for him. Abby looked out the window to the training field. There was Jaha working hard, just this morning she had watched Marcus out there and had to force herself to look away. She begged God to give her the same feelings for Jaha.   
"I wonder everyday how you are, Abby."   
"Don't Marcus."   
"I miss you."   
"Please don't."   
She felt the tears well up. The pain inside her starting up again.   
"I wish I could have gotten over it, Abby. I wish I could have gotten over everything that took place."   
"Say it, Kane. Just say it."   
"Say what, Abby?"   
He leaned in closer to her, she could feel his breath against her ear.   
"Say that you and the cross that it was my fault."   
Abby turned to face him, her eyes wide as she glared at him.   
"Say it, Marcus. Tell me that is why you never came for me. You could have had me and you never came for me."   
He closed the distance between them and stared directly at her eyes. Her breathing became faster.   
"That isn't why I didn't come for you, Abby."   
When she spoke, her voice was barely above a whisper.   
"Then why?"   
"Abby, I never deserved you."   
"Abby?"   
They turned to see Jaha standing there, he was still sweaty from the training yard. He looked back and forth between them.   
"Jaha?"   
"We have lunch plans."   
"I forgot."   
She looked up at Marcus who looked from her eyes to her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat.   
"I can see that you forgot. Are you still wanting to go?"   
"Yes. Goodbye, Marcus."   
"Goodbye, Abby."   
They stared at each other before she walked out with Jaha.


	2. Abby's side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's heart

"You aren't talking much."   
She looked up from her salad and looking at Jaha who was staring at her. Abby tried very hard to give him a smile.   
"I think I might be tired."   
"Strange, Medical hasn't been busy Abby."   
"I haven't been sleeping well."   
"Maybe you would sleep better if someone was with you."   
Abby looked back down at her salad.   
"I told you that I wasn't ready for that."   
He gave a slight nod.   
"I will wait as long as you need me too."   
"I'm going to head to my quarters. I'll see you tomorrow."   
He stood up as she did.   
"Aren't you feeling well?"   
"I just need to rest."   
"Abby, does this have anything to do with Marcus?"   
She looked at him, a flash of anger rising in her.   
"No. I will see you later."   
Abby turned and walked out of the mess hall. She walked quickly to her quarters. Once inside she pulled off her clothes and climbed into bed wearing only her under garments. The cool sheets felt good against her hot skin. How she wished she wasn't lying there alone. Only the man that wanted to be next to her was not the man she wanted and the one she wanted was so busy living in the past that there was no way he would ever clearly see the future. Marcus had every right to hate her but that wasn't what he said was it? No, he said that he hadn't deserved her which was stupid. The man was stupid. Abby hit the bed with her fists curled up.   
She thought of their kisses, the one where she was herself and the one where she wasn't. Abby did remember what it had been like to kiss him, to taste his lips, to feel her hands in his hair and his hands on her hips. Abby ached for him. Her fingers moved slowly up her thighs as she thought of him. Easily she pulled off her underwear knowing that she had the rest of the afternoon alone. If she couldn't have him, she could at least think of him. It would never be enough but for now it would have to do as she longed for him.   
Slowly her hands moved up and down her thighs as she pictured his strong hands on her, she pictured him whispering to her and saying her name to her as he began to lose himself as he touched her. Slowly she spread herself, wishing she was doing it for him. In her mind she begged him and he whispered back that he loved her. Abby touched herself, moaning his name as she did it. She longed for her fingers to be his as she arched her body towards her own teasing touch. It didn't take long for the feeling to overtake her. She called out his name over and over again as the waves crashed upon her. She pictured herself curling up in his arms afterwards. Abby fell asleep as she thought about what it would be like to fall asleep in his arms. She knew it would never be and damn if it didn't crush her.   
That was how she fell asleep, longing for Marcus and knowing that he would never be hers.


	3. That damn Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby wakes up thinking of Marcus and Jaha.

When Abby came too after her imaginary love session with Marcus she couldn't fall back asleep. Slowly she sat up, she removed her bra and threw all the clothes into the basket by the bathroom door. She climbed into the hot shower and let the water run over her body. Abby was mad at herself for doing what she did, not because she had done it but because she had allowed herself to think of Marcus. She brushed her teeth, rubbed lotion on her skin and dressed in black jeans and faded red t-shirt. Abby brushed her hair out and then threw into a ponytail. If she couldn't sleep then at least she could check on her patients and go for a walk. The sun had set hours ago, so Abby threw on her black jacket and left her quarters.   
The patients were all fine which was great news for them and disappointing for her because there was nothing to distract her from her thoughts.   
She left medical and walked the ground. Everyone had gone to bed a long time ago. The fires had burned out, all that was behind was some bottles that people had been to lazy to throw away. Abby walked through the grounds picking up the trash and throwing it away. It always annoyed her that people would leave their trash for other people when she was exhausted she still took her time to pick up after herself. Abby made her way through the gardens, she plucked a tomato off the vine and ate it slowly, they were her favorite.   
"What are you doing out here?"   
"Ugh, I'm eating."   
"Well it is my job to ask."   
She turned and looked at Marcus. He had a smirk on his face.   
"What is so funny?"   
"Just the fact that some things never change. You and your tomatoes."   
"Yeah, fascinating."   
"And that is comforting, Abby."   
She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with the tomato still in her hand.   
"What does that mean?"   
"Just that I can't say anything or do anything without you getting all up in arms about it. Just like on the ark."   
"Well it is fitting because on the ark you were a jerk and I guess now I see you as that guy."   
He took a step back and shook his head.   
"You think I am back to being that guy on the ark?"   
"Doesn't matter, it isn't any of my business anyhow."   
He cocked his head as he stared at her. Damn he looked good in that black jacket, with his hair brushed back and his beard freshly trimmed. Abby forced herself to look away from him. He took several steps towards her.   
"If you ask me, I think you want it to be your business, Abby."   
She shook her head and looked up at him, he was so close she could have reached out and touched him.   
"Correction, I wanted it to be my business. I would have done anything for you. I would have given up my life for you."   
"Well I did give up my life for you in a way didn't I, Abby? When I went to that cross in order to protect your daughter because I had promised too. And then I took that chip so that you wouldn't die. I would do it all again if it meant I could keep you safe."   
"Don't Marcus! Don't act like you care now. Not when I am finally learning to live without you."   
When he spoke is was barely more than a whisper  
"Abby, I don't want you with him."   
"You can't have it both ways, Marcus. You can't say that you don't deserve me so that you can't be with me and then tell me you are jealous and don't want me with him."   
He reached out and touched her face with his right hand. The tears raced to her eyes.   
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to see you walking the camp with him?"   
"Marcus I waited for you, I even came to you and begged you to look at me and you wouldn't even give me the time of day."   
"I was so messed up, Abby. I didn't deserve you then and I don't deserve you now but it doesn't mean that I don't want you."   
She shook her head  
"Do you have any idea what it is like to miss something you have never had, Abby?"   
Abby looked up into his eyes, his hand still on her face. She looked away from him and to the ground thinking of what happened earlier that day in her quarters when she couldn't stop thinking of him. Abby moved away from him.   
"More than you could possibly know, Marcus."   
"Don't leave."   
"I can't stay here with you, not when I can't have you."   
She left quickly and left him standing in the garden.


	4. And then there was Marcus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and his side

Marcus was happy he saw her even if it had been left the way it had. He walked to his quarters, his lonely sad quarters. He had gotten used to being alone but that sure as hell didn't mean that he liked it. He slid out of his jacket with it's rips, tears, and patches. Marcus let out a little laugh when he realized that he was like that jacket. He set it on the hook by the door. That hook had been there since the beginning of the ark. He wondered if his own mother or father had ever used that exact hook. It didn't matter because the tree was planted and that was the only real legacy that his mother had been able to leave behind.   
He fell onto the couch and rested his head on the back of it. He thought of Abby and her words 'More than you could possibly know.' He wondered if that had been meant for him. Was she missing him and the moments that they had never had? She had no idea that he thought of her constantly. Wondered what it would be like to hold her naked body against him, to kiss her, to taste her, to know what it was like to hear his name come tumbling off of her lips. He let out a groan and laid on his side. There was nothing to do except stare at the wall. He thought of Bellamy and Clarke and how they smiled when they saw each other, how the younger man couldn't wait to get home to Clarke and how Clarke would sometimes tell him not to be late as she smiled at Bellamy over her shoulder. Marcus wanted that too and it wasn't his to have.   
What he couldn't figure out was why she cared about him anyway. He had helped to float Jake, it was he who sent Clarke to the ground, it was he who made her feel stupid by telling her about her false hope and it was he who shock lashed her. He ground the heels of his palms into his eyes and let out a groan. He wanted Abby so bad he could almost feel her. Marcus tried desperately to push the idea of her out of his mind but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. 

Jaha wasn't a bad guy but he wasn't good enough for her and it was clear that she didn't love him. Any fool could see it. In fact it bothered Marcus that Jaha was still in this thing when he had to know deep down that Abby wasn't into him. Marcus wondered if she kissed Jaha with the same passion that she had kissed him. She was right though, it was none of his business and he had to let it go. If he wasn't going to go to her then she had every right to hang on to the relationship with Jaha. That made Marcus wonder though. Why was she hanging on to him. Marcus sat up and paced back and forth in his quarters. He couldn't get that damn woman out of his head. He changed into black shorts and black sleeveless shirt and left his quarters. 

As Marcus could have guessed, the workout area way empty. He stretched on the ground, something he always reminded his men to do when he talked to them about staying in shape. Once he felt like he was warmed up, he went to the pull up bar and watched himself in the mirror as he did chin up after chin up, he felt his back muscles and shoulders working hard as he continued the assault on himself. He moved back to the floor and did sit ups and push ups until the sweat began to drip down his body. As he worked his body hard, he thought of her, her smile, the light in her eyes, the heaviness of them when she looked at him with a mixture of love and lust, the way she looked when she was reading a book, eating her favorite soup, sipping her hot tea or the way she looked when she glanced at him across the yard and the way she looked tonight when he had touched her face. And the way she looked when he asked her if she knew what it was like to miss something that she had never had. Was it him that she was missing? He was so desperate to know. 

"You are in here too? I swear it is like you know where I am going to be."   
He looked up from where he was on the floor and watched as Abby went to a bike.  
"You should stretch first, Abby."   
He stood up. She got off the bike  
"I'll just go to bed. I shouldn't be in here with you."   
Abby head quickly to the door, he reached out and grabbed her arm and pushed her to the wall.  
"Why?"   
His voice was heavy  
"Why what, Marcus?"   
"Why can't you be in here with me?"   
"I can't be alone with you."   
"Why?"   
"Because every time I am near you all I want you to do is touch me."   
His breathing became heavier. She watched as the sweat dripped down his body, that shouldn't be turning her on, but it was and once again she was angry for the effect he had on her.   
"You want me to touch you?"   
"No and yes. With everything I am, yes." ...........................................................


	5. The gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middle of the night and in the gym together.

He leaned in closer to her, she could his breath on her face.   
"Marcus....."   
"Does he think you love him?"   
Her eyes flashed up to his.  
"Does that matter to you right now?"   
"It shouldn't but it does."   
"No."   
He looked at her skeptically.   
"How do you know?"   
"I haven't had sex with him and he says it is because I am not in love with him yet."   
His eyes looked over her face slowly, he settled on her lips for a long time, making her half in sane before he looked back at her face.   
"Do you want him to touch you when he is this close to you?"   
"No, Marcus. He doesn't make me feel the way you make me feel."   
"I don't deserve the woman you are, Abby."   
She looked up at him quizzically.   
"You would rather leave my body to him because you don't deserve me?"   
He let out a ragged breath.   
"Would you actually go to him?"   
"I am so tired of going to bed alone, Marcus. And if you aren't going to ever find yourself worthy enough for me........"   
He stepped even closer, his chest against hers and he stared down at her.   
"So you would go to him."   
"I don't want to touch myself for the rest of my life, Marcus. And eventually doing it while thinking of you will get old, it already is."   
He started breathing even heavier as he felt himself coming undone.   
"Abby....."   
He felt like he might end up on his knees in front of her as he tried to catch his breath.   
"Tell me why you think you don't deserve me."   
He looked at her like she was crazy.   
"Jake, Clarke, the shock lashing."   
"Jaha was responsible for two of those."   
"But......"   
"If you don't want me, Marcus then let me learn to live with that."   
"You know I want you. I know you know it."   
"But you won't ever touch me, won't ever climb in my bed and won't ever tell me how you love me."   
They stared at each other, their hearts racing as they were being more honest than they had before.   
"It's different you know."   
"What is?"   
"The way I was then."   
"Jaha is the same exact way. Hasn't changed at all. Perhaps that is why I'm not moved every time he is near me."   
"I'm only changed because of you, Abby."   
"Then stop staying away."   
She reached up with her right hand and touched his beard, her thumb running over it before she stared at his lips and then at his eyes.   
"Abby."   
"Please, Marcus."   
"You really want me to be in your life that much?"   
"Yes."   
He leaned down so his mouth was close to hers.   
"I want to kiss you, Abby but you have to do something first."   
"What?"   
"As badly as I want you, I need you to end things with him before I ever get to touch you the way I want."   
She let out a deep groan.   
"I miss your lips, Marcus."   
He kissed her cheek and then whispered into her ear.   
"God my love, I miss yours too."


	6. Telling Jaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she tries to tell Jaha.

Jaha was in his office when Abby found him the very next morning. He was sitting at his desk sipping on his coffee. Jaha smiled when he saw her.   
"You look beautiful, Abby."   
She gave him a polite smile.  
"I was hoping to speak with you."   
He stretched out his arm as if to welcome her in. She shut the door behind her.   
"If you are shutting that door you are giving me high hopes."   
She ignored the comment and took a seat opposite him.   
"I need to tell you something."   
"Of course."   
Nervously she looked at him.   
"A long time ago when Jacob died I was angry with you and Marcus for a long time."   
He nodded  
"I understand, Abby."   
"You don't actually. I wanted to hate you both forever and then Marcus well he changed. He changed tremendously from this tyrant of a man to someone who cares for others. He went to the cross to protect my daughter and took the chip to save my life......"   
"Stop right there."   
She looked up suddenly at him. He cocked his head and stared at her.   
"Does this have anything to do with you and Marcus in the garden the other night or you two in the gym this morning?"   
Chills shot through her.   
"What?"   
He got up and walked slowly around the desk, he stared directly at her.   
"I thought or hoped that he was something you needed to get out of your system."   
"He isn't something I need to get out of my system, Jaha."   
"So you were just wanting to make me look the fool?"   
Abby shook her head.   
"No, what I wanted was to get over him and I shouldn't have gone out with you when I wasn't sure I could do that."   
"But you did, Abby. You did go out with me all the while you were pining for him."   
"I'm sorry. Please believe me that I am so sorry."   
"I don't think it is going to end that easy."   
She saw the anger in his eyes and suddenly she was afraid. Quickly Abby stood up and kept her eyes on him.   
"I'm not sure what you mean."   
He walked slowly to her.   
"What I mean is that I am not just going to hand you over to Marcus Kane."   
"You aren't handing me over to anyone. I was never really yours."   
"Oh but the whole camp thought so. Do you know how many people told me that they were happy for us?"   
"I am sure it was a lot, Jaha. They gave me the same congratulations. I am so sorry that I kept you hanging on. Please Jaha, please understand. I was heartbroken and lonely because I missed him so bad. I should not have done this. Please don't be angry."   
"He left you lonely and now you want him back. I wouldn't do that to you, Abby. I would never leave you alone!"   
Abby shook her head slowly as she kept her eyes on him. Her voice barely above a whisper.   
"I don't love you, Jaha."   
"Do you love him?"   
"With my whole life."   
He moved so fast that he shocked her. Jaha backhanded her hard across the face before pushing her up against the wall. His kiss was harsh and hurtful. Abby tried to push him away from her. He was so strong, she couldn't get him to budge. The fear moved up in her.   
"Please don't do this, Jaha. I haven't been with anyone since Jacob."   
"And you won't be with anyone after this."   
He held her face against the wall as he put his lips to her neck.   
"I don't want this! Stop!"   
"Everything alright in here?"   
Marcus came through the door, took in the scene and in a flash was at Jaha's throat.   
"Let go of her!"   
The two men fought and yelled as Abby watched in horror. She screamed for them to stop. Marcus left Jaha in a hump on the floor and called for his security team. He was holding Abby when the men came in.   
"Do not take him to medical. Take him directly to holding."   
"Yes Sir."   
They dragged Jaha out of the office.   
"Are you alright."   
"I want to wash him off my neck."   
Marcus walked her to medical so she could clean up.   
"Tell me what to do for you, Abby."   
"I'm tired, could you please just lay with me?"   
They walked slowly to her quarters.   
"I'm not ready to do anything other than lay here with you, Marcus. Are you ok with that?"   
"Yes."   
He was concerned for her and watched her closely. They curled up on the couch together. Marcus pushed the hairs away from her face as she laid facing him and cried. Jaha had frightened her.   
"I couldn't even with all my training get him off of me, Marcus."   
He shouldn't have reacted that way.   
"He was so angry. He knew about us in the garden and in the gym. He said that he thought you were something that I had to get out of my system."   
Marcus ran his thumb down her face.   
"I should have told you long ago how I felt about you. I won't leave you abandoned ever again. I'm here, Abby."   
She nodded and leaned into him, Abby felt his arms hold her tight against him and for the first time in months she felt like she was home. Marcus held her as she fell asleep against him, he kissed her hair and whispered that he was sorry.......................................


	7. And then there was two.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Abby can't take it anymore.

Abby woke up in his arms. She was happy despite what had happened earlier in the day. Carefully she slipped from his arms and tiptoed into her bathroom. Slowly she undressed and stepped into the warm shower and washed her body with extra care. Abby spent extra time washing her neck, grateful that no mark was left by Jaha. As quietly as she could she moved around the bathroom. Abby took time putting lotion on her body, spraying a bit of perfume and towel drying her hair before brushing it out and leaving it falling around her shoulders. She took a deep breath, it had been a long time since she had been naked in front of anyone.   
Carefully and quietly she walked back out to the couch and stared down at Marcus, even asleep he took her breath away.   
"Marcus?"   
He didn't move.   
"Marcus?"   
"Hmmm. You're alright, Abby. He can't hurt you."   
"Marcus?"   
He opened his eyes and first looked to where she had been sleeping next to him and then looked up at her. His eyes were groggy at first and then slowly they widened as she came into focus.  
"Abby?"   
"Come with me."   
She reached down for his hand, slowly he reached up and took it.   
"Abby?"   
His eyes ran over her. His voice was husky.   
"I can't wait anymore. We have waited so long."   
He shook his head.   
"My love, are you sure?"   
"Please come with me."   
"You don't have to ask."   
She walked slowly to the room, his hand in hers, no words being said as they padded their way in. There was a candle lit on her dresser casting a red glow over the room. Abby turned a little shyly to face him. Marcus ran his knuckles down the side of her face, touching the bruise that had appeared there.   
"Abby, I love you."   
She smiled as the color rose in her cheeks.   
"I love you too."   
"Are you sure about this."   
"I haven't been with anyone since Jacob. I want this to happen with you and I only want you to be the one to touch me for the rest of my life. Please kiss me."   
Marcus gave her a slight smile before he guided her lips to his. The kiss grew hungry right away. His hands slid up and down her back, she moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid with hers. He stopped kissing her and looked over her.   
"You are so breathtaking, Abby."   
She slid her hands into his shirt from the bottom and pulled it over his head. He watched her as her hands found his belt buckle. She unsnapped it, his chest rose and fell quickly as she unsnapped the button. Her hands shook as she undid his zipper. Marcus pulled her to him and kissed her slowly. He reached down and helped her to get the zipper undone, together they pulled them down. He stepped out of them. She stared at him as he was left only in a pair of boxers. It was clear that he wanted her, she could see that he was excited and wanted her. Abby was too nervous to do anything but allow him to lean into her and take one of her nipples into his mouth. She wrapped one arm around him as her other hand moved into his hair. She arched against him feeling his mouth move over one nipple and then the other.   
"Marcus, please let's get in bed."   
This time it was him that took her hand as he led her to the bed.   
"Lay down my love."   
She did as he requested and moved into the middle of the bed as he watched her. Abby's body flushed at the way his eyes moved over her. Marcus climbed into bed with her and laid next to her. He reached out and touched her lightly with his fingers.   
"I can't believe you love me, Abby."   
Abby reached out and touched his face. He looked from her body and up to her eyes. Marcus gave her a slight smile.   
"I've wanted this for so long, Abby."   
"Me too."   
She could hardly get the words out.   
"At some point in time you will have to talk more about what you did when you wished I was here."   
She laughed and blushed hard.   
"I probably shouldn't have told you that."   
"But you did."   
He was grinning at her as she covered her eyes with her free hand.   
"I really don't know what came over me that night when I told you that. I think I wanted you to suffer as much as I had been and was sure that would do it."   
He leaned down and kissed her neck close to her ear, he smiled when she leaned into him.   
"Just so you know, you aren't the only one wishing they weren't alone in bed. I spent a lot of nights calling out your name too."   
Abby smiled as she kissed his hair.   
"Oh really?"   
"Really Abby. I wanted you so bad I didn't know how to deal with it half the time. I would literally get home and feel an ache within me and wished that I could have the nerve to push you up against the wall and kiss you."   
"I think you should kiss me now."   
"You might be the smartest woman I've ever met."   
They laughed and then he kissed her hungrily. He let his kisses move down her body as his mouth found one nipple and then the other. His fingers slid down between her legs, he had to touch her with a desperate need. Abby spread her legs apart giving him access to her. She moaned his name as he slid two fingers into her and pumped slowly against her. Marcus continued kissing her, dragging his teeth down her abdomen and stomach, he smiled as he hips came up to meet his hand over and over again. The closer his mouth got to her center, the louder she became. And then he claimed her into his mouth.   
"Marcus, Oh my God!"   
He licked and sucked until she was moving against him, Marcus reached out and pushed her hip against the bed, holding her in place. The moment he did it, she yelled out as she came hard against him. Abby laid still trying to catch her breath as Marcus moved over her. He held himself over her and stared down at her. Abby reached up and held his face in her hands.   
"I can't hardly breathe."   
He smiled at her and kissed her slowly.   
"I thought you couldn't look anymore beautiful, Abby. Now I'm looking at you and I know this is the most beautiful I will ever see you."   
She shook her head slowly.   
"Will you make love to me now?"   
"I will never deny you, Abby."   
"Do you promise?"   
"More than anything in the world, I know that I am the luckiest man in the world because you want me here with you."   
With that he kissed her with a chaste kiss before lining himself up with her and pushing himself into her.   
"You don't have to hold back, Marcus."   
He was breathing heavily as he watched himself slowly moving into her.   
"I don't want to hurt you, Abby."   
"Please, all the way."   
His eyes flashed to hers as he held himself up, with his hands on either side of her waist as he moved all the way into her. She gasped and threw her head back.   
"Yes, Marcus. Like that."   
"Are you sure."   
She looked into his eyes.   
"Please just make love to me."   
And he did. He moved slowly all the way in and all the way out until he felt her stretch to accept him. And then he moved faster as he heard his name fall over and over again from her lips. He watched her with her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip as he moved with her. Abby opened her eyes to look at him and blushed when she realized he had been watching her. They watched each other for a long time before she spoke.   
"Marcus, I'm close."   
And just like that she dropped her hands from his body and held on to the sheets on either side of her, clutching them in her fists. He felt her body clinch around him as she gave into the pleasure. As she finished he sped up, allowing himself to give himself over to it as he hands slid back up around his shoulders and held him to her when he let go and came hard. He moaned out her name into her ear and then he collapsed as he pulled himself out of her. It was he that put his head on her chest and let himself be held afterwards.   
"Jesus, Abby. I wish I didn't get lost in my head so much. If I hadn't done that, we could have been doing this for months."   
"At least we have each other now."   
She ran one hand up and down his arm as the other moved through his hair. They stayed like that until the sun came up and then they made love again.


End file.
